


F.E.A.R HIM

by xoma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Based on a videogame, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: Bryce has been awakened and set free, now the city will burn under his pain and rage...





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what game this is based on? ;)

Keryan McQuaid was a mother to three sons, Bryce, Alex, Shaun each of them different than the other, Alex and Shaun were both older but not as bold as Bryce, Alex and Shaun were a year apart but Bryce was ten years apart leaving him in the hands of his father; a terrible man, a filthy scumbag and a cheater of life.

Keryan had died after giving birth to Bryce complaining that something was wrong and she could feel it, she never managed to hold Bryce as she died with her arms out reaching for her son but the father moved Bryce away, the sadness in her eyes as she looked in horror then everything ended for her.

Alex and Shaun had been giving new names as they moved from Aberston to Still Island, a remote place hidden from any map and has been covered in debris, the father had set up a company to earn money as he was a known scientist known as H.W, his full name never been revealed even to his sons, after months of employing he decided to open facilities over the world mainly America.

His sons, Alex and Shaun had moved away from Still Island as it became boring for them and moved to Fairpoint a lively city full of bars and clubs to keep there moods going feeling sad that they had to leave Bryce under orders of there father.

Bryce was now seven and confused as to why he had a wire stuck into him and a needle poking into him, afraid and sore he asked them to stop but they never, huffing aloud he asked them again but they told him to be quiet, looking over to his dad for support but his dad only huffed and walked out the room, a sudden sharp pain made Bryce cry out, the lights breaking and a fire starting around him.

They screamed as Bryce jumped down from the table as he stared at them, skin melting off and the room blowing up but the was fine, his dad marched up to him giving him a slap on the head telling him to stop.

But he never did..

He crawled inside peoples dreams, creating illusions that weren't there as he became tired of the needles in his skin and the orders he had to follow so he left the room and decided to go outside towards the swing he found, far up the hill where the facility was, the grass burning under his feet as he swung softly, a teddybear in his hand as the wind moved slowly.

He could see the birds fly above him the clouds breaking due to their wings, he hummed to himself the tune of his music box he was giving by his brother, his dad locked it away saying that it was distracting him from his job, he didn't want to have that job so he swung harder hoping he would lift off and fly away, the blood on his feet and jeans stuck as he could hear planes pass by and the city that was across from him.

He knew that he was in a lonely island, only him and his dad lived here the employees lived in the city, feeling lonely he hugged his teddy he was at the main facility, P.O, again a name never said aloud.  
-

"He's dangerous!" An angered voice said as a hand slammed the table, papers going everywhere.

"He's upset and in pain, leave him be!" Bryce's father said with an equal angered voice as he stood up, the chair falling over as he looked out the window he could see the bloody and burned footprints of Bryce.

"He's killed your employees, burned them to the ground and skinned them, tell me that isn't dangerous!? He isn't upset and in pain, he knows what he is doing, i had Deanna tell  
me that he was in her dreams, haunting her!" The man growled as he also stood up from his chair walking beside Bryce's father, an upset look on his face.

"You know what to do.." A steady hand rested on Bryce's father shoulder, Father turned slightly to look into the mans eyes then turning his head back to see Bryce swinging on his swing.

"Your asking me to lock away my son" Father said sadly as he shrugged off the man's hand and leaving the room as he went into the main hall, pointing too two solider nodding for them to follow him.

Father made his way up the hill with shaky legs, the air misty and the wind colder as he made it too the top of the hill he stood beside his son who smiled and jumped off the swing.

"Take him to the vault"

Bryce looked up at his dad, as he was grabbed by the arms by the soldiers who pulled him back down the hill, dropping his teddy as he was forcefully shoved down, his cries loud in the air as he struggled against them he was thrown inside a round chamber, then it closed and everything went black..  
\---

Its been years since Bryce was locked away and Father had ran in fear, now P.P was re-opened everything turned for the worse.

"Listen up boys, we have a job to do Holiday has issued us to go check the old Casey Building on 24th street,Chuck was killed not long ago after the opening of P.P" Tyler, aka Wildcat shouted through the radio as he drove around to the building letting the soldiers out one by one.

"New guy! Ryan is it?"

Ryan turned his head to look at the small male asking his name, he nodded as he fixed the ammo belt around his waist and fixed his gun.

"Yeah, yeah it is, what's yours kid?" Ryan asked as the truck came to a stop, standing up he fixed his armour and picked up an extra pistol just incase.

"Names Jonathan , i just started last week" Jonathan smiled as he jumped out the truck with Ryan, the dark night made it worse as the street they were on was abandoned after someone moved in and caused chaos.

"So who's the guy were after?" Ryan took small steps inside the house already smelling the dead body of Chuck but pushed it by as he went through the house with Jonathan behind him, the lights breaking and the doors creaking open.

"We're looking for an Alex McQuaid, brother to Shaun and Bryce, a cannibal in fact, he has another name but not many use it" Jonathan replied back about five minutes later as he walked through the double doors that refused to open but instead got pushed into a long corridor, the lights blaring as he walked forwards but got pushed back again, finally making it to the end he saw a small boy in the corner crying as he whispered.

"I hate you daddy.."

Jonathan gasped as he found himself back at the double doors and Ryan was shouting in his face, Jonathan gaining some reality stood up as he grabbed out his radio.

"L-Luke?" Jonathan stuttered but grabbed his gun as he heard movement upstairs and motioned for Ryan to follow him.

"Yeah?" Luke answered with confusion in his voice.

Jonathan breathed loudly into his radio mic.

"Bryce is out.."


	2. Bryce Is Free

The whistle of the wind was intruding the conversation between Luke and Jonathan who were calling in all the departments from Aberston to Australia, it was a war that would destroy everything but right now they had to find Alex McQuaid, a strong person with the ability to sneak into the dark and slit your throat with his teeth, his hands clawing the guts out of you.

"It'll take Bryce a while to awaken, just focus on getting Alex back and locked up some Delta Forces should come soon" Luke spoke through the radio to both Jonathan and Ryan who had found Chuck's dead body his face opened and eating, Ryan cringed a little as he felt a sharp pain in his mind and a flash of Chuck's dead body but passed it off when Jonathan gave him orders.

"Check upstairs, go as far as the roof come back if you find nothing, i'll be down in the basements and along to the sewer, i'll radio you when we've to meet Tyler outside"

Ryan nodded as he gripped his gun heading the opposite way of Jonathan, he turned quickly gun aiming at the door when it slammed shut locking on him but continued upstairs anyway into an opened room and half of a door wooden up.

 _"Can't you feel that..?_ "

Ryan watched as a body quickly walked passed the door and he hurried crouching under it and pointing his gun just to find another door, huffing out he walked forward but was pushed by something and fell under the ground into the basement.

Grunting he stood up grabbing his gun, in the dark he could see and hear the helicopters pass by and his radio buzzed hearing Jonathan's frantic voice.

 _"Ryan?!_ Ryan! Are you okay?"

 _"_ Yeah, yeah i'm fine just fell through some weak part of the ground" He lied as he turned his flashlight on noting he was in the same basement as Jonathan but perhaps on the other side, he breathed as he walked forwards towards the corridor.

"Boys be careful, I'm picking up signals of  nearby not strong but he can cause damage okay, call in if you see him" Luke informed them both then leaving them in complete silence, the sounds of gunshots from higher up alerted him but he kept moving trying his best to ignore the sound of metal cooling and the gates shutting behind him.

_"You don't know who he is, yet you've been ask to kill him.."_

Ryan could hear the voice speak to him clearly, now knowing it was Alex he raised his gun getting a fright once he saw Alex run at him but the bullets only made him disappear into thin air, he walked into one of the offices to go round Alex when the radio went off once again.

"Ryan, Jonathan..Get out of the building.."

"What? Why? I'm outside, the Replica's are here" Jonathan shouted into the radio as bullets could be heard rapidly and cries could be heard, Ryan was heading towards the exit when he felt someone grab him and throw him down into the water, hitting his back on the concrete.

"Its Bryce! He's in the building, get out! Get fucking out! She's opened it too soon, for the love of good get out!"

Ryan's eyes bugged as he stood up running towards the door, his radio kept on so everyone could hear him, Jonathan cried out as he got shot in the leg but made it to the van that was outside the building only bad thing was Ryan was running the wrong way.

"Where are you Ryan?!" Luke screamed into the radio driving around to the back of the building hoping to see him there but only a mass of dead soldiers were there, Luke sighed angrily as he reversed out and drove off to the their office, Jonathan crying to go back for him.  
\--

Ryan had no idea where he was as he came to the end of the sewer but a gate busted opened showed him the way as he stepped through it following the light through the long tunnel.

He felt a sharp pain in his head as he collapsed his hand reaching out only to the dark as everything turned yellow and orange, the he found himself up to his waist in blood and the sounds of pained crying, Ryan didn't have his gun so he walked forward feeling hands beneath him grabbing at him.

Once he got closer something came crawling out the blood that frightened him but a strong light made him awake back in the tunnel with his gun back in his hand and Alex looking over him, Ryan being too weak looked up at Alex who smiled as he opened his mouth, his teeth extracting into canines and the bottom of his jaw hanging off but something stopped Alex as he was grabbed by a force and thrown through the concrete.

Ryan passed out before he saw what came into his view.  
\--

"You left him!" Jonathan raged as he pushed Luke, hissing as he put weight onto his bullet leg anger filling him as he once again pushed Luke.

"What was i supposed to do?! Get my whole team murdered? It was him or everyone, Ryan may be new but if he's alive he will find his way out plus you got everything we needed" Luke spoke calmly as he held out his hand in surrender towards Jonathan who only scoffed sitting down on the medical chair letting their medic Craig sort his leg out.

"Hmm shot with a Andra-FD 99, your lucky it went straight through Jonathan" Craig was busy working on Jonathan's leg when Brian was walked in holding the phone with an upset look on his face.

"Yes, yes i know, just get them here and safe i'll send out Evan and Lui" Brian huffed as he ended the call to whoever he was on the phone to and sat down on the desk rubbing his hands over his face.

"What is it?" Luke asked as he crossed his arm leaning on the wall and if anything he knew that look on Brian's face meant that it was good news.

"Bryce has destroyed the Paragon Offices and Project Harbinger but they still need to be checked out, we found that new guy Ryan down in the sewers" Brian sighed as he sat up properly fixing his hair, sweat falling down him as he watched Luke nod and leaned forward standing up properly.

"Fuck..You're sending out Lui and Evan right? Get Daithi in there also his sister Alice worked in Paragon, if she is still alive she can get us the folders on Bryce and find a way to shut him down" Brian nodded as he shouted for Evan, Lui and Daithi who came in around ten minutes later when Craig was finished with Jonathan's leg.

"Yeah?" Evan took a seat as he folded his arms looking down at the folders on Alex and Shaun, Bryce's folder was still hidden away almost as if no-one had ever wanted to find it.

"You, Lui and Daithi suit up your going to Paragon, Bryce has destroyed most of it but Armachan might still be in there, take the Rifles and if you see Bryce, do not fire just run" Brian ordered, happy that the men nodded and left.

"When Ryan wakes up get him to Harbinger, we can't delay anymore Bryce wasn't supposed to wake for another two months but Genevieve opened the facility too early, goddamn it" Luke told Jonathan who smiled just in a bit on pain to speak only giving a small thanks to Craig.

"Craig find out what you can on Alex, find a way to shut down his forces okay?"

Craig nodded as he left the room grabbing the laptop on the way out wondering if Bryce will leave their offices alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, can you guess what this is based on now?? ;)


	3. Paragon

Bryce walked through the offices with blood on his feet and the root of trees dancing behind him grabbing the hidden bodies from under desks and inside closets, ripping their skin off without mercy his plan was to destroy everything and everyone that harmed him, it was his rage and pain that was killing everyone but nobody could see that.

His movement are ragged as he shifts from one place to another in a blink of an eye, his face holds no emotion as his eyes are hollowed out and his body skinny as a tree, he walks through the Paragon Offices still destroying every last thing but on his way out he could hear the radio of a solider from all the way downstairs on the 1st floor while he was on the 19th floor.

Bryce growled to himself as he left the floor he was on and jumped down to the first floor, seeing three soldiers walk in heavily armed they all decide to spilt up..bad idea..

"Okay, Evan you go to the second floor, Daithi third floor and I'll stick to the first and after that just keep making your way up until you find what we need, Luke and Jonathan will be outside up at the Monte Club about five buildings away" Lui ordered them while strapping his gun over his arm and gripping it while he saw the others nod and move out unaware that Bryce was watching them.

"Radio us if anything happens, be safe" Daithi smiled at Lui and gave him a pat on the back, Lui smiled back as he gripped Daithi's hand and headed through the double doors with Bryce on his back.

* * *

**Lui; Paragon Office First Floor**

Lui walked inside and breathed deeply as he could see the blood dripping down the walls and coming from inside the lifts, bloody hands reaching for help only to drop to the floor as Lui could do nothing, he kept walking forward trying his best to ignore the squishing sounds of guts and bones underneath his boots, Bryce really did show no mercy.

The lights flickered off as the doors behind him slammed shut, he turned quickly grabbing his gun just to see the room and nothing else he breathed slowly as he headed out the room and into a hallway that had offices scattered everywhere, the once nice building now destroyed into nothing but blood, so much blood that Lui felt queasy.

He ignored the sound of crawling inside the vents and the doors slamming all around him, it was probably the wind the wind you cant feel but hear, his gun was kept tightly in his hands as he checked every office, grabbing med-packs and more ammo for his gun, then in the corner of his eyes he found the files for Bryce, he raised his eyebrows was this really here? He grabbed them, opened them and was shocked to see that it was indeed the files for Bryce..

He walked out the office with the files in his hand and walked around into other offices until he found himself a laptop that had data on it.

He flicked his radio to station two and called out;

"Brian, listen i have the files on Bryce but i need you to get this data for me, I'm uploading it right now it could lead to Alex or Bryce"

A couple of minutes silence happened as he waited for Brian to get the data, he could see drawings on the wall done by blood and bodies falling from the vents, he shivered and turned away.

"Wait what?! Already? But that doesn't make sense, Alice has them unless she left her office, but Lui are you sure its them?" Brian asked with a silent voice as he was busy clicking away to get the data.

"This must'a been Alice's old office then, theres a picture of her and Daithi here so she probably forgot them but listen i need that Data, it may lead to Bryce or Alex!

"Okay, okay i got it, it says that the Paragon Office's weren't suppose to open until Bryce died, hoping that they could use his DNA to create more experiments or create a new virus to shut down Bryce just incase his spirit awakened and also be careful Lui, I'm picking up signals of Bryce.." Brian replied with a timid voice.

"But Bryce isn't dead, he's still alive so who the hell opened these.." Lui spoke to no-one but himself as he flicked the radio back to 1 and continued to walk down the hallway but getting closer to the end he felt a pressure on his body as he was pushed back slightly, still on his feet he raised his gun pointing it to nothing in particular but he felt something grab at him and push him down onto the ground.

He groaned ad he could feel his vision go blurry and in a quick second Bryce was in front of him, he looked down at Lui letting his phantoms come out to play as they hurried up into the vents, their main concern was Evan and Daithi while Bryce's was Lui, Lui couldn't move as he sat with a root around him pulling him back slightly and he knew what Bryce was going to do.

"Wait!" Lui screamed in panic, closing his eyes as the root pulled him back but stopped, Bryce was still looking at him, his body movement hurting Lui's eyes.

"I-If your a-after your f-files their in m-my bag" Lui begged Bryce not to kill him as he kept his eyes closed, he could hear the roots behind him slither away and when Lui opened his eyes but they were blurry but he knew he was outside, he groaned as someone was shaking him.

"-ake up! Lui, Lui wake up!" The voice was frantic and as Lui finally opened his vision all he could see was bullets flying by and the sound of helicopters shooting at each other.

When he sat up he was pulled into a hug and back out of it again, his shoulders were grabbed and he looked up to see an injured Daithi, Lui coughed as he rose to his feet grabbing the gun Daithi pushed into his hands.

"C'mon Lui, we have to get out of here Armachan is here looking for Bryce!" Daithi shouted at Lui as they ran through the parade of bullets managing to miss every single on, they hit the back of the car, chest heaving as they breathed.

"What happened in there? All we could hear was you screaming and after we came to find you, you were gone.." Daithi whispered as he looked at Lui who was shaking.

"I saw Bryce.." Lui whispered quietly as he looked up at Daithi, who smiled sadly.

"He was going to kill me, I got his files but he found me, i felt stupid for begging but Daithi if you-if you felt what i felt then you would be begging on everything that your life would be spared.." Lui cried as he dropped the gun, a warm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for a side hug, he leaned against Daithi watching the fight between Armachan and his back up-crew, S.S.A

They could hear Bryce scream, the disoriented and echoed scream rang throughout the city shaking the Earth beneath them, soon after the long fight Lui raised an eyebrow as he looked around, he clicked his radio on;

"Guys...Where's Evan..?"

* * *

**Evan; Paragon Offices Basement**

Oh _shit_..


	4. Evan Meets Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Long time eh? Its been like what, 2 years or something like that! Don't worry I will be working on my other stories once I read over them and remember where I left off :)

Evan woke up with the sharp wind that hit towards his face, his eyes burned as he looked around the bloodied room with a hint of panic as he could see the guts of the dead casually hanging around the room, he pushed himself up off the ground his body sore from the impact he had made with the fround as he was thrown back from something he hadn't notice, he grabbed his gun, his flashlight and his radio ready to call in only to find it broken and mangled, with only his gun and flashlight he took off in the direction of the exit, gladly ingnoring Bryce's phantoms that had crawled into the vents.

He kept his eyes off the ground, the walls and the noises, his mind set on getting out of here and back to his team, he knew that he was missions away from getting out of the basement and up to the ground floor and what made it even worse was that Bryce and Alex were still in the building, where? He doesnt know and he hopes that Bryce isnt following him.

The chilling sound of the phantoms that were attacking and stalking him creeped him out  beyond belief, he was running out of bullets due to these fucking phantoms Bryce had created, he was happy it wasnt Bryce he was shooting or else he would for sure be dead, Bryce was a fearful thought that Evan does not want to encounter, he wasnt sure if the blood and dead bodies were real or a hallucination that Bryce had created around the building.

He made his way further into the basement and thats when he realised that Bryce wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.

 

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?!" Craigs voiced with a hint of paranoia, as he was walking around the office checking all his medic equiement its what kept him calm when things went wrong, his emotions got the best of him at times. The office was calm yet busy with all the different teams gathering information and soilders getting sent out.

"He's Evan, of course he'll be fine!" Brian said calmy as he collected all the information he could so far on Bryce and Alex, not much had popped up on the both of them as they were still quite unknown and had suddenly appeared to destory the world or whatever.

Luke was in the corner of the room talking to the S.S.A to find out if Evan was alive, and if Ryan was awake by now after the attack of Alex, he was upset by his two team members getting hurt but he had to get his job done and get as many soilders out on the field to clear the damange that has happened, "Ryan is still under and for Evan we picked up his postion, he's alive and still finding his way out", Brock, who was a member of the S.S.A, said firmly to Luke, he knew Evan was capable of handling himself.

 Luke nodded as he breathed slowly, happy that Ryan was still sleeping, hopefully he'll wake up soon so he can get his man back out on the field but for Evan he wasn't all to happy that he was still in Paragon, he needs him back and safe but Paragon is a danger zone now sure Bryce has retrited but Alex was still there and he was angry.

Brock gave him a pat on the back ensuring that Evan was going to be okay, he took Luke's silence as a parting way and left the office, giving a quick "If you ever need us again just get Lui to call us and we'll be there!".

"Right men! We got a rescue mission on us!" Luke gave a sudden shout as he turned on the spot and gave his hands a quick clapped as he walked towards the main console, he decided for a long time wether or not to leave Evan for Alex as the mission would be dangerous and suicidal but he couldnt bring himself to let him be eaten alive, he was his friend and he needed him by his side.

"What's the mission boss?" Craig asked from getting up from his desk, already on his way to get his equiement ready, he could sense the firmness in Luke's voice.

"Find and extract Evan he's in the basement of the Paragon Office's, Brock has picked up his signal and is currently making his way out, we need to get to him before Alex does" 

* * *

Evan hated his life, hated it so much as he pushed the vines that had tangled him to the ground and had attack him cutting him deeply and painfully, he had spent a good hour and a half making his way through the basement that had haunted him, blood, guts and vines had taken over, he was spent of ammo and had nothing but his flashlight that would flicker on and off to the whispers of the basement.

He was a bloody mess, his tracker was lost in the basement water so all he could do was head forward and hope that somebody who wasn't even was on the other side, he had kept himself busy by talking to himself about anything really, he was just trying to pass his fear down and keep his spirts up even though he could be skinned alive or even eaten by Alex, either way both ways was horrible.

The basement was a mess, people lying dead, debris all over the place, drawings on the wall, whispers, scream and noises was all that the basement had, he did managed to find a couple of files about P.P and Harbinger, if he makes it out alive then he'll get Brian to look up more about them, Harbinger was destoryed but they manged to salvaged the experiments room.

Evan stopped suddenly as he could feel a hand grab his ankle, slowly tighting around him, he breathed slowly and was prepread to get dragged underneath but he felt the hand let him go and felt the chill on his back as he felt a breath on his neck, he then turned quickly to face..

Alex

_Well shit.._

Evan watched Alex slowly and cautiosly, afraid that he was about to get his throat ripped out and painfully die but to his surpirse Alex stepped back away from Evan and spoke, his voice held pain as he spoke but Evan could hear the fear that was also hidden behind it.

" _Can't you feel that? The pain of others? I do.."_

Evan could do nothing but listen to him as he knew clearly that Alex could kill him if he ran.

_"The taste of others sit in my mouth, i can taste their emotions, their fears and their dreams"_

_"I become one with them and they become one with me, my fingers dig into their skin and i love it"_

_"I can already feel your emotions from here, and i hear you, your thoughts and your nightmares of this place, Bryce has left an imprint in you"_

_"He'll come for you, he'll come for everyone, he watches, he listens and he's laughing"_

_"Your not worth killing, not for me, listen for his whispers, watch for his phantoms"_

_"He'll be the one to rip ypu apart, his vines are everywhere, his drawimgs are alive, he' s been watching you even when he's not here"_

_"Watch for his eyes in the dark, he'll stalk you, his body moves with the distorentation of his emotions, his anger is what keeps him alive"_

"Why are you telling me this?" Evan interupted, no longer worried for his death as Alex doesn't want to eat him, thank whatever god there is.

" _Because he killed me, ripped me apart and ate me, no care for us"_

"Then why protect him? Or even work with him? He killed you in cold blood and yet you stand by him?"

_"Anger makes us a different person, when he found us he didn't recongise us, he wanted to eat, so he did but we forgive him, he went through the devils work, but now? now he wants to destory everything, his anger is taking him away from the person he was"_

"If you show me the way out I can help with this" Evan was praying that Alex knew the way out and he could finally feel the air on his face and get back to his team.

_"I can feel your team, there here for you keep on forward and you will see a drawing, one sun and two moons, that will be your way out, Bryce will appear, so run"_

"Thank you, for a cannibal your not that bad" Evan gave a quick nod and headed off towards the exit, happy that his team is here and he's alive, sure Bryce will appear but at least he wasn't eaten.

* * *

_"He's not ready, you cant do this"_

_"Run it again! We need him!"_

_"You'll kill him, he's still hurt! His body isn't ready!"_

_"I said run it again! Up it to 200"_

Ryan felt immense pain rise up in him as he could see the room blur around him, the voices get weaker and weaker and the static get louder and louder then silence..


End file.
